On n'a jamais le choix
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Face au dilême que lui impose le Comte, Alle n'a pas le choix - la seule option envisageable est son départ de la Congrégation en abandonnant tous ses amis mais aussi, la personne la plus importante pour lui. Comment vont-ils vivre cette séparation ?


**On n'a jamais le choix.**

« Je te repose cette question une dernière fois, Allen Walker. » commença la voix à la fois sérieuse et amusée du Comte millénaire. « Viens-tu avec nous ou restes-tu avec tes petits amis exorcistes ? » demanda t-il.

Le comte se trouvait dans les airs, entouré d'une dizaine d'akuma de niveau 4, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et observait Allen qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas, sur la terre ferme. Le maudit le regardait, les sourcils froncés et un sentiment de mépris et de peur dans les yeux.

« Evidemment, si tu choisis la seconde option, nous nous ferons un plaisir d'éliminer toute votre petite organisation. Après tout, il ne nous faudrait qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour réduire à néant toutes vos installations et les personnes qui les habitent. » ajouta le chef des Noé sur un ton amusé.

Alors que l'exorciste serrait les dents, décidemment tourmenté par ce choix, Lavi, son compagnon de mission, l'observait avec inquiétude avant de tournait la tête vers leur ennemi.

« Tu ne peux pas lui laisser du temps ? » demanda t-il sérieusement.

En entendant cette phrase, le Comte et Allen se retournèrent vers le Bookman junior, surpris.

« Du temps ? » répéta le Comte. « Qu'elle idée saugrenue venant d'un apprenti Bookman. »

« Tu peux le retrouver où qu'il soit, n'es-ce pas ? Alors, tu peux lui donner un temps impartit et lui demander sa réponse à ce moment-là, non ? » répondit le rouquin.

« Ma fois, ça me semble amusant. » commença Adam. « Soit ! Allen Walker, je te donne un sursit de 24 heures. Lorsque ce laps de temps sera écoulé, je reviendrai te voir pour obtenir ta réponse. » continua t-il. « J'espère pour toi et tes amis qu'il s'agira de la réponse que je veux entendre. » finit-il par dire en disparaissant avant ses subordonnés.

Maintenant seuls, les deux exorcistes restèrent silencieux et n'échangèrent aucun regard pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'apprenti Bookman brise la glace.

« Rentrons. » se contenta t-il de dire d'un ton monotone.

Allen ne gaspilla pas sa salive et hocha seulement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, complètement perdu dans ses pensées à cause du dilemme auquel il faisait face.

Et ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, après que Lavi ait donné son rapport de la mission, ce fut au tour d'Allen d'entrer dans le bureau de Komui – les deux adolescents se croisèrent mais n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucun mot d'encouragement… rien. Lorsque le maudit entra dans le bureau du grand intendant, il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Leverrier et compris rapidement que la discussion n'allait pas être très longue.

Il rejoignit le canapé et, faisant face à ses deux supérieurs, commença à raconter la mission, sans oublier la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Comte au final.

« Après avoir combattu une dizaine d'akumas de niveau 3, le Comte est apparu et m'a proposé de les rejoindre une nouvelle fois. Evidemment, j'avais l'intention de refuser mais, il a été très clair sur le fait que si je refusais, il détruirait toute la Congrégation. Grâce à la clairvoyance de Lavi, j'ai pu avoir un sursis mais celui-ci n'est que de courte durée. Seulement 24 heures. Je m'en remet donc à vous pour prendre la décision la plus correcte. » termina t-il.

« Je vois. Le comte est donc encore apparu et cette fois-ci, il semble bien décidé à nous neutraliser s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il désire… » commença Komui.

« En l'occurrence, toi, l'hôte du quatorzième. » termina Leverrier sur un ton dédaigneux.

Allen resta silencieux face aux paroles de ses supérieurs, le regard fixé devant lui et sans aucun trouble – il était habitué à ce nom maintenant. Leverrier ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, après tout.

L'inspecteur sembla réfléchir un instant puis, repris la parole.

« Nous allons discuter de la réponse appropriée plus sérieusement avec le Grand Intendant. Nous te donnerons tes ordres demain matin à la première heure. » commença t-il. « Sois prêt. »

« Allen, tu peux disposer. » termina Komui sur un ton amical.

Alors que le maudit se dirigeait vers la sortie, il entendit Leverrier rajouter quelques mots.

« Howard Link est en mission spéciale pour cette nuit, je te conseille donc de rester dans ta chambre et de restreindre tes mouvements. »

« Compris. » répondit doucement Allen en sortant du bureau.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, Allen soupira un bon coup et partit en direction de sa chambre en lançant un petit bonjour aux membres de la section scientifique – sans vraiment tarder comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Lavi sur la chaise de son bureau et détourna le regard pour éviter d'entrer dans une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas entamée. Il se dirigea vers son portemanteau sous le regard du rouquin qui resta silencieux jusqu'au moment où Allen enleva la veste de son uniforme.

« Alors, tu vas partir ? » demanda finalement le Bookman.

« Ils me diront leur décision demain matin. » répondit Allen à contrecœur.

« La décision est pourtant déjà évidente. » fit remarquer Lavi.

« Hum… je vais sûrement partir. » déclara le maudit en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Et connaissant Leverrier, il va sûrement te demander de jouer à l'espion ou un truc de ce genre. » soupira le rouquin.

« Ca risque d'être difficile. Je suis l'hôte du Noé qui les a trahis, je doute qu'une fois là-bas, je puisse me promener dans le QG comme bon me semble. » ironisa le blandin.

« C'est sûr… » murmura Lavi en essayant de sourire.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement, remplacer par une légère expression de tristesse.

« Dis, Allen…. » commença t-il en rejoignant Allen sur le lit.

« Oui ? »

« Vu que c'est sûrement ta dernière nuit ici, m'autorisais-tu à t'enlacer une dernière fois ? » demanda t-il finalement en regardant son cadet dans le yeux et en lui prenant la main.

« Une seule fois te suffira ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais plus gourmant. » rigola Allen.

« Tu me connais trop bien. » termina Lavi en souriant.

Et seulement quelques secondes après ces mots, Lavi vola un baiser à son cadet qui ferma automatiquement les yeux en répondant à cette invitation. Un baiser long et tendre qui fut suivit par une multitude d'autres similaires – une façon d'embrasser que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté : ça leur était sûrement venu naturellement à cause de la situation actuelle. Dans les minutes qui suivirent et au fil des baisers échangés, les deux amants se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, les vêtements tombant petit à petit suite à des caresses délicates.

Alors que Lavi déposait quelques marques d'affection dans le cou de son cadet, la respiration d'Allen commença à devenir de plus en plus haletante et entrecoupée de quelques gémissements de plaisir provoqué par quelques caresses à ses points sensibles – des points sensibles que Lavi connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Il avait tellement passé de temps avec le maudit dans ce genre de situation qu'il était maintenant un expert en la manière de faire plaisir à Allen. Et ce soir-là, il avait bien l'intention de lui offrir tout ce que son cadet désirait.

Des baisers dans la nuque au petit mordillage du lobe de l'oreille d'Allen tout en passant par des caresses au bas du dos de ce dernier, Lavi n'oubliait rien. Et ça, malgré l'intensité de la chaleur qui envahissait le plus jeune, il s'en était rendu compte et il savait tout aussi bien que si son aîné agissait ainsi, c'était pour une raison bien précise : ils allaient se séparer dans quelques heures et cette étreinte serait sûrement la dernière qu'ils échangeront à jamais… une étreinte qui se devait d'être inoubliable et parfaite et ce, même accompagné d'une tristesse infinie.

Ce fut donc après de longues, tendres et agréables caresses que les deux jeunes hommes en arrivèrent à débuter une danse parfaite de leurs corps qui n'avait pour seul objectif, que le fait de réunir les deux coeurs meurtrit des amants.

Quelques heures plus tard, à seulement quelques minutes de l'aurore, Lavi observait le visage endormi de son cadet, lui caressant délicatement une joue. Mais ce geste ne continua pas très longtemps car lorsque le rouquin remarqua quelques rayons de lumière à travers la fenêtre, il déposa un bisou sur la main du maudit puis, sortit du lit et commença à se rhabiller silencieusement. Lorsqu'il termina, il regarda une dernière fois son cadet et se dirigea vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée, le bookman hésita un instant puis, dans un murmure, laissa échapper un « Adieu » rempli d'un sentiment de tristesse avant de sortir pour la dernière fois de cette pièce tout en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de son œil encore valide.

La chambre était maintenant silencieuse, seul la respiration d'Allen se faisait entendre, une respiration qui devint très rapidement secoué par quelques hoquets de pleurs. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, le maudit laissait couler un flot de larmes plus ou moins silencieuses. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Lavi en tant qu'amant, il en était certain… il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, ça ne serait plus en tant qu'allié mais en tant qu'ennemis… et cette seule pensée le terrorisait horriblement.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leur relation n'aurait pas duré à cause du futur métier de Lavi mais, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cela se terminerait de cette façon. Jamais, ils n'auraient pensé devoir un jour se faire face à face autrement qu'en tant qu'amis ou amants… c'était tout simplement impossible…

C'est ce qu'ils croyaient mais la réalité est beaucoup plus cruelle que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer et ça, ils venaient enfin de le comprendre…

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les exorcistes étaient réunis dans le bureau de Komui – tous les exorcistes sauf un : Allen Walker. Et ce fait, personne ne manquant de le remarquer.

« Grand Frère… » commença Lenalee en regardant Komui. « Où est Allen ? » demanda t-elle.

Komui resta silencieux face à la question de sa sœur et afficha une expression de colère et de frustration que Leverrier remarqua.

« L'hôte du quatorzième, Allen Walker, est en mission à temps indéterminée. » commença t-il à annoncer. « A partir de ce jour, il n'est plus considéré comme un exorciste mais comme un espion. Vous devez l'oublier et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous croisez sa route, faîtes comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas… ça vous aussi bien pour vous que pour lui. » continua t-il.

« Un espion… ? » répéta Miranda, un peu surprise.

« En effet, Miranda Lotto, un espion. Allen Walker a infiltré le QG des noé et tentera de nous faire parvenir des informations essentielles sur ces satanés noé afin de les éliminer. Il est donc nécessaire de couper toute connexion avec lui. » clarifia l'inspecteur.

Et alors que quelques questions innocentes étaient posées par la plupart des exorcistes, Lavi et Bookman observaient la discussion de loin, mémorisant chaque petit mot pour les registres. Cependant, à cet instant précis, Lavi était plus préoccupé par le maudit que par sa tâche de Bookman et ça, Bookman le savait. Et pour cette unique fois, il se permit à commettre un acte « humain ».

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il partait dans les prochaines minutes. » commença le vieux Bookman dans une langue inconnue.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase de son grand-père et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Va donc voir son départ. » ajouta Bookman sur un ton légèrement attristé.

Le rouquin resta surpris quelques secondes puis, lâcha un « merci » dans cette même langue étrangère avant de partir en courant vers la salle d'embarquement où le maudit devait probablement se trouvait à l'heure qu'il est.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement de l'arche et il se dissimula derrière un pilier lorsqu'il vit Allen en contrebas. Observant discrètement son cadet, l'apprenti Bookman afficha un visage infiniment triste : il voulait profiter de chaque seconde de cette observation, il voulait ancré chaque petite parcelle d'Allen dans son esprit car autrement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans se rappeler du maudit… de sa façon de parler, de sa façon de sourire, de marcher, ses mimiques, ses petites manies, son appétit immense, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, ses lèvres douces, son regard cendré, sa cicatrice et plus que tout, sa gentillesse sans borne. Tout ça, il voulait sans souvenir comme si Allen se trouvait encore avec eux et pour cela, il se devait de regarder son départ – il devait accepter la réalité, même si elle allait le faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose… il devait admettre que cette séparation allait probablement être définitive…

Quand à Allen, le jeune maudit se tenait droit, patientant silencieusement dans la salle d'embarquement. Il ne portait que des vêtements civils, aucun signe du Vatican sur lui. Pour seul bagage, il avait emporté une petite mallette – ce qu'il y avait dedans, seul lui le savait. Et alors que les membres de l'équipe technique annonçait que son départ était proche, le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui – pour tenter de garder au moins un petit endroit de la Congrégation dans sa mémoire. Mais alors qu'il observait la pièce, il remarqua l'écharpe orange de Lavi – elle dépassait légèrement de derrière un pilier et en remarquant cela, Allen rebaissa la tête en serrant les dents. Il était heureux de savoir que Lavi était présent pour son départ mais, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il allait être séparé du bookman, le blandin ne pu s'empêcher d'être envahi par la tristesse et une douleur horrible qui lui comprimait le cœur.

Tentant de retenir ses larmes, Allen avança doucement vers la porte de l'arche. Et alors qu'il mis un pied à travers le portail, les deux exorcistes eurent une dernière pensée l'un envers l'autre – une pensée éternelle : « Je t'aime ».


End file.
